Inalcançável, Inabalável e Inigualável
by Algum ser
Summary: Três características que o condenaram a solidão, as quais ele mostrará, as quais ele é preso, porém uma pessoa poderia modificalo...Mas, não poderia têlo...LEIAM!
1. Inalcançável

Capítulo 1 – Inalcançável 

**InuYasha julgou ser poderoso o suficiente para não sentir nada, nem mesmo o mais puro e nobre sentimento, o qual seria considerado o amor, também o que pode nos fazer sofrer mais.**

**Considerava-se um meio-demônio muito melhor que outros, pois era imune a qualquer veneno, imune aos seus sentimentos e as criticas que a população da cidade empunha sobre ele.**

**Mas, as pessoas mudam e seus conceitos também, imune ao mundo, mas não ao próprio coração, e quem disse que o coração não prega peças?**

**Imune às maldades que o mundo lhe dirigia, entretanto, não era tão inalcançável para que a pureza não o atingisse, _ela_ poderia atingi-lo...**

**A beleza de algum lugar, a pureza de algum ser, isso sim o atingia, pois sabia não haver nada disso nele, nada dessas coisas tolas, as quais ele prometera viver sem.**

Sentimentos: tantas vezes reprimidos, tantas vezes esquecidos, porém os mais puros.

_**Classificações: Inabalável, inalcançável, inigualável.**_

_**Era isso que ele era, apenas um ser que resistia, mas não vivia, desistira dos sorrisos, desistira das lágrimas, sua vida se resumia em mostrar-se indiferente quanto às criticas do mundo.**_

_**O objetivo de apenas manter-se, apenas manter-se acordado por mais algum tempo, era isso que ele era.**_

_**Sempre insensível, sempre tendo um próprio modo de agir.**_

Assim ele mostrará a vocês as três classificações que mais o condenaram a solidão...O Inalcançável, inabalável e o inigualável...

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Arrumou sua bolsa e seguiu para o colégio a expressão indiferente continuava a iluminar-lhe a face, já iluminada pelo nada.

**Chegou em sua sala e sentou-se na carteira de sempre, ninguém ousava passar por perto, não queriam nem deveriam, pois o hanyou não estava com vontade de aturar implicâncias sem que a pessoa recebesse um soco de troco.**

**A aula começou e logo uma nova aluna foi apresentada, Higurashi Kagome, aquela a qual sentaria do lado do jovem estranho e quieto.**

**A menina calmamente sentou-se lá e a professora marcou os trabalhos a serem feitos em dupla, juntando-a com ele.**

**Tentara não dar um fora nela, nem soca-la até faze-la parar de irrita-lo como estava fazendo, mas era impossível...**

**#Cala sua maldita boca – Falou o meio-demônio, irritado.**

**#Oh, perdão – Falou a menina, ofendida e arrependida...**

**Isso o tornava inalcançável, as pessoas sempre tentariam se aproximar, porém ele nunca as deixaria chegarem perto o suficiente para que depois pudessem sem querer feri-lo.**

**Era como uma estrela, brilha lá no céu, onde todos podemos ver, mas onde ninguém poderá encostar, ninguém poderá machucar ou conseguir atingir com insultos, pois está longe de mais, não só em distância, como na inteligência e perspicácia.**

**Era como as ondas, sempre indo e vindo, mas nunca ninguém poderiam impedi-las de cumprirem seu objetivo, ou ao menos faze-las pararem.**

**Ao término do trabalho ela lhe olhou com um pouco de raiva, sem medo ou nada, porém, no fim, deu-lhe um sorriso como se tivesse entendido tudo, e falou que o entendia, o que só resultou como mais uma bronca dele...**

**#Você não entende!Vocês não entendem, por que você, que mal me conhece, me entenderia? – Falou, dando um passo para frente, entretanto, sem ter o sucesso de assusta-la.**

**#Por que você não tem medo como os outros?POR QUE NÃO ME INSULTA COMO OS OUTROS? – Perguntou o meio humano, tendo pela primeira vez demonstrado a sua dor.**

**#Você...Você é Inalcançável, certo?Ninguém nunca chegou a você, mas eu vou tentar, só vou desistir...Se algum dia você me mostrar odiar-me.**

**A jovem saiu andando com suas botas, deixando o jovem sendo observado pela professora, visto que sua explosão chamara a atenção desta.**

**Inalcançável, sua primeira característica e sua primeira condenação...**

_**Ele era e sempre seria inalcançável.**_


	2. Inabalável

**Capítulo 2 – Inabalável **

**Olhou-se no espelho e não viu nada, deu um soco neste, fazendo com que ele quebrasse e os cacos de vidro o cortassem e novamente não sentiu nada, sorriu para si próprio e viu então como sua técnica havia dado certo.**

**Olhara para si novamente no espelho partido, vendo sua face sem expressão, seus punhos sujos de sangue, mas não sentia nada, nem dor por ver o presente que sua mãe lhe dera, esta há muito falecida, quebrado, mesmo que fosse a única lembrança que tinha dela.**

**Então, reparara que todo aquele treinamento para ignorar a dor só dera sua segunda característica, o inabalável...**

**Não sentia a dor, nem nenhum dos sentimentos que pudessem faze-lo 'cair', não sentia também remorso ou raiva.**

**Não importava quantas chantagens ou quantas pessoas morressem ele não sentia a dor, a prova viva disso é que acabara de voltar do enterro de seu pai, e nada sentira.**

**Olhou-se no espelho novamente e não mais se reconheceu com o garoto medroso que um dia fora, então sorriu de novo.**

_**Inabalável ninguém conseguia faze-lo sentir-se mal, sozinho, ou qualquer um dos sentimentos humanos que qualquer um possa ter, ele, não só no sangue, mas também nas ações era um demônio, mesmo que no sangue apenas fosse metade.**_

_**Jamais sentiria dor, jamais sentiria a dor da perda, não, pelo menos não mais, pois o Inabalável não se abala, não se permite desistir ou mostrar-se, ao menos, abalado com qualquer situação, muito menos com uma inesperada como a morte de seu insignificante pai.**_

_**Seu pai que um dia amou, porém não estava abalado, chocado, afinal, ele era o Inabalável...**_

**Ninguém jamais poderia fazê-lo ter algum sentimento humano, era isso que pensava, era isso que queria, afinal, ele era o Inabalável...**

**Arrumou-se e foi para a escola, onde a menina estupidamente irritante continuou a segui-lo, e falando um bando de porcarias as quais ele realmente queria que terminassem logo...**

**Era a única hora que não sentia-se tão inabalável, quando a insuportável jovem ficava seguindo-o de um lado para o outro, fazendo odiá-la, afinal, ela o fazia ter sentimentos humanos, os quais realmente, queria esquecer que um dia possuíra.**

**Tinha que se segurar para não lhe bater, mas acima de tudo, estava furioso, pois essa jovem iria para a casa dele, terminar o trabalho, o que então, ele iria fazer?**

**Assim que a aula terminara ambos foram para a casa dele, ela sorrindo com aquela saia e a blusa escolar, ele com uma calça jeans preta e a blusa do colégio tentando manter-se Inabalável diante da escolha medíocre de conversa que a humana tentava impor a ele e faze-lo falar.**

**Chegaram na casa de dois andares, o primeiro tinha cortinas pretas, a decoração era mórbida, não havia claridade, ele levou-a até o escritório.Este tinha uma mesa, tanto para o computador, quanto para estudos, tudo da coloração preta, um pequeno sofá, da mesma cor, e o espelho quebrado com seus cacos se encontrava em um canto.**

**Sentaram-se nas cadeiras que haviam em frente a mesa, enquanto ela escrevia algo ele se mantinha calado, logo a jovem levantou a cabeça a ele, e perguntou.**

**#Por que você é assim?Como as estrelas, não nos deixa ficar ao seu lado? – Perguntou, a realidade, é que ela era de uma outra turma, era do segundo ano B, enquanto ele era do A, sempre ela o observava, e criou uma paixão por ele, amou uma figura. Ela levantou-se o olhou.**

**Ele levantou-se também, e bravo reclamou.**

**#NÃO TE INTERESSA. – A empurrou em direção ao espelho.Os cacos de vidro a cortaram e alguns entraram em sua pele, ao levantar-se com expressão de dor ele pode ver os braços com sangue e as pernas também. (Lembram-se ela usa saia...¬¬).**

**#Por que me interessava?Porque eu te amava. – Falou chorando, e saiu correndo para sua casa, iria cuidar de suas feridas sozinha.**

**O peso das palavras dela o alcançaram, e ele não se sentia tão inabalável assim, apenas um meio-demônio enojado, nunca deveria ter machucado-a daquela forma.Porque a realidade era que ele também a amava de olha-la, sabia que ela não era uma aluna nova, foi por ela que ele mudou, ele achava que ela não o amava, e tinha medo de se declarar e ela rejeita-lo, portanto se tornara aquela criatura indiferente, inabalável, inalcançável e inigualável para o mundo todo, menos para ela.**

_**Ela poderia modifica-lo, mas ela jamais poderia te-lo.**_

**_No dia seguinte_ ele a esperava na frente do portão, o sinal bateu e nada dela aparecer, foi para a sala e não a encontrou.**

**Ficou preocupado, mas ele jamais se daria por vencido, apesar de estar decidido a ir na casa dela, já sabia onde morava, pois ele a havia seguido, achava que iria saber tudo dela era uma arma secreta, era uma tolice, ele sabia, mas, era algo tolo o amor.**

**A aula terminou, e ele chegou na casa dela, ao tocar a porta, esta se abriu, e revelou uma Kagome com bandagens nos braços, e nas pernas, todas um pouco manchadas da cor vermelha.**

**#Eu achei que eu podia mudar você, eu amo você, mas eu não quero. – Ela falou quando ele abriu a boca de surpresa. – Eu não quero, eu não quero amar alguém inalcançável como estrelas, inabalável como ondas, eu não quero. – Fechou a porta chorando.**

**O meio-demônio voltou para casa, preso em seus pensamentos.**

_**Inabalável ele seria para o mundo, menos para ela.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii, bem, acima de tudo, sei que demorei com a fic, mas tenho certeza que todos ficaram surpresos deles já se amarem, certo?Bem, vou dar umas respostas rápidas das reviews, e o próximo capítulo vai ser maior e explicando as coisas, já que será o ÚLTIMO capítulo, por favor não abandonem essa escritora.**_

**Jaque-chan: Você acha que deveriam ser dois finais?Bem, eu espero que você responda, leia a fic e poste a sua logo, a muito tempo não falo com você no MSN, o que houve?Espero que comente e goste do capítulo.**

**Bruna-Yasha: Desculpa a demora, mas a continuação está aí, espero que comente e seja do seu agrado!**

**Mk-chan160: A quanto tempo não falo com você, estou com saudades das nossas conversas!Por favor, comente e diga qualquer crítica se quiser .**

**Mama-chan: SOU LERDAAAAAAAAAA!huahuahua...Desculpa a demora, e lamento, só devem ter três capítulos.**

**Nemo Letting Go: Eu nunca escrevo a toa, tá bom, ás vezes...A quanto tempo a gente não conversa.**

**Quell: Não, não gosto muito de fics com o sesshy, estou planejando uma, em um futuro próximo, mas, não costumo escrever.**

**Simca-chan: Se gostar de outra fic minha, espere, pois já vou atualiza-las.DESCULPE A DEMORA. Só para avisar, é o Inu, sim.**

**EU FAÇO UM FINAL FELIZ E UM TRISTE, OU SÓ UM FELIZ, OU TRISTE?**


End file.
